Home
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Picket Fences universe. A series of one shots or short stories of Clint and Nat and the early years with their son.


This will be a series of one shots or short stories of Clint and Nat and the early years with their son. Thanks to all those who reviewed my previous PF stories. Glad you enjoyed those and hope you enjoy this series. :)

Title:Home  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Picket Fences universe post movie  
pairings: Clint/Nat

Clint was a day late coming home from a S.H.I.E.L.D op. As usual plan A had gone to hell and they'd had to rely on plan B to pull things together. It had worked out but it'd come at a high cost. They'd lost three S.H.I.E.L.D agents. As Clint stepped through the door of his suburban Chicago home he thought of how close they'd come to losing two of the Avengers.  
Too damn close.

Since the alien invasion two years previous it hadn't really mattered who the bad guys were. They all became a blur of missions. Mad scientists, crazy Loki supporters, weapon dealers and the mafia.. All looking to take over the world or destroy it. This time the bad guy in question had trapped Steve and Tony in a warehouse in the center of Capetown. Clint and Thor had just been about to go in after them when the whole thing went up like the fourth of July. Flames everywhere the heat pushing them back. For a split second Clint thought his friends were gone. That Tony Stark's luck had finally run out. That even Captain America can't save the day every day. It was another agonizing minute where they hadn't been able to raise either Steve or Tony on the radio. Then out of the smoke and debris of the falling building the two Avengers emerged. The only damage was to Tony's shattered Iron Man helmet.

Shaking away the dark memories Clint set his bag down in the hall. It was just past dinner time on a Friday in early June. It'd been a long Midwest winter and a unpredictable spring. The temperatures were just now starting to stabilize with warm days and comfortable nights. Nights for backyard barbeques, neighborhood baseball games and dog walks. Clint was about to call out to Nat when he heard her talking softly to their four month old son Phillip. He followed her voice to find them on the small back porch. Hawkeye stood just inside the screen door watching the scene before him. Natasha had a small picture book of airplanes on one leg and Phillip balanced on the other

A smile crossed Hawkeye's face as he watched his family. Despite her fears and misgivings on motherhood Natasha was flourishing. The scene before him made it clear to Clint their decision to semi-retire had been a good one. Plus Clint had made it official to Fury the day before. No more consulting, no more high level ops...he was done. Clint knew they'd both miss their teammates. And part of them would miss the adventure. However, Phillip needed both of them at home as much as possible. That overrode everything and that's where Clint and Nat would be.

"How long have you been home?"Natasha asked with a smile as she looked up.

Clint returned her smile as he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. "Not long."

Hawkeye reached Nat and leaned down to kiss his wife. Once they broke apart Clint leaned down and lightly kissed his son on the forehead.

Natasha studied Clint for a moment before asking. "What happened?"

"Later."Clint replied as he sat down in a chair next to the Black Widow.

Natasha passed a now sleeping Phillip to his father. She then scooted her chair closer to her husband and rested her head against his left shoulder. Clint tucked Phillip into the crook of his right arm gently rocking him.

"I made it official to Fury yesterday."Barton explained after a few minutes."I'm out. Home for good."

"Will you miss it?"Natasha asked as she lightly traced Clint's free hand with her own.

"A little but not as much as I miss both of you when I'm gone."Clint replied. "Phillip needs both of us."

Natasha chuckled as she placed a loving hand on her son's head. "Who would've thought two of S.H.I.E.L.D's best assassins would trade it all for a home in the suburbs."

Clint kissed Natasha once more. "Best decision I ever made."

"Mine too."Romanoff-Barton replied quietly as she snuggled back against her husband.

end


End file.
